1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna preferably for use in the Ultra High-Frequency (UHF) band, a method of manufacturing the antenna, and a wireless IC device including the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems have been developed as article management systems. In such an RFID system, a reader-writer producing electromagnetic waves communicates with a wireless integrated circuit (IC) (also referred to as, for example, an IC tag or a wireless IC device) in a non-contact manner to transmit information. The wireless IC is attached to, for example, an article or a container and stores certain information. The wireless IC is coupled to an antenna to enable communication with the reader-writer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-311955 discloses a non-contact IC tag including a linear half-wave dipole antenna on one surface of a plastic base and an IC chip electrically connected between the left and right quarter-wave antennas. This antenna has a certain pattern etched on a metal layer provided on the plastic base.
However, there are problems in that the plastic base made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), etc. is deformed at high temperature and that the waste fluid in the etching causes environmental pollution.